The Wrath of Hermione
by Gun Mage
Summary: Don't mess with Hermione's cat. Or homework. Bad summary, just check it out. It'll make you feel good.....lol.


Something I wrote a long while back. I can finally upload stories, so I figured I go with some of my fluffy Harry Potter ones. You know, since two or three of them have actually been beta'd. So, here it go.

Ron and Harry weren't talking. Ever again. The end.

Well, at least that was what Ron told Hermione in the common room that night.

Hermione sighed wearily, placing her quill down on the table. "What has he done, Ronald?"

"He was talking rubbish about me in the courtyard this afternoon! I heard him saying that I was a 'stupid, ginger-haired idiot', and he'd kick me as soon as he saw me again for what I had done!"

"'What you had done'? Maybe you heard wrong. He could have been talking about someone else..." she suggested, trying in vain to read a page of her gigantic book and listen to Ron at the same time.

"Yea, right! I'm the only 'ginger-haired idiot' here, Hermione!" Ron spat angrily.

"Well, with the way you're acting right now, maybe he's not too far off.."

"I marched straight up to him and told him that we would never speak again, and -- get this -- he pretended that he didn't know what I was going on about. I told him 'Go ahead and kick me! See what happens! It's over Harry Potter! I'm never speaking to you again!' He tried to make an excuse, but I stormed right out of there. I don't ever want to hear his voice again!" Ron folded his arms across his chest, his ears a bright shade of red.

"Ron-"

"No, Hermione! I'm not going to talk to him ever again, and there's nothing you can say that will make me forgive him!"

"Ronald."

"Hermione, read my lips: I will never speak to Harry Potter again." Hermione finally banged her head against the table in frustration, letting Ron continue for a bit until trying to cut in again.

"Ron, what was Harry trying to say to you when you walked away?" Hermione asked, still trying to do her homework.

"I don't know, and I could really care less! I'm going to bed." Ron turned on his heel towards the the boys dorm. "Night, Hermione," he said curtly, mumbling as he went up the stairs. "...I can't believe... Stupid...I hate him... I'll show him 'ginger-haired idiot'..."

Hermione just shook her head. "I thought he would never leave..." she said to herself, opening another huge book and taking out six feet of parchment from her book bag. 'I wish I could have said something helpful, but I need to finish this,' she thought. 'I'll just go to Ron tomorrow.'

She dipped her quill in the inkwell and was about to write, 'Hogwarts; A Brief History.' when she heard her name.

"Hermione? Are you busy?"

She looked up to find Harry standing in front of her table holding his broom, his emerald eyes seeming troubled. Hermione dragged her hand down her face. Spread out on the table were at least seven books bigger than her head, and endless trails of parchment covering the floor, their dainty writings going on forever.

"No, of couse not. What's wrong?" She placed her chin on her hand.

"Well, this afternoon, when I went to go check out my broom, it had a gigantic scratch on it. I looked around the room, and there's Crookshanks, acting like he hadn't done anything. I chased him out of the dorm-" Harry got a disaproving glare from Hermione, then said quickly, "I didn't do anything to him! I mean, I tried to hit him with my broom-"

"Harry!"

"Well, it's the broom Sirius gave to me!" he said defensively.

"Look, next time you just let me deal with Crookshanks, okay? Now continue."

"Alright." He stopped, sighing. "Then I went to the courtyard. Well, I was really angry, and Seamus and Lee Jordan were there so I told them what had happened. Then Ron comes out of nowhere and starts yelling at me about something like, 'Go ahead and kick me' and that he would never speak to me again." Harry wringed his hands around the top of the broom. "I mean, part of me is angry at him because I haven't done anything, and another part of me feels horrible about making him angry." He looked at Hermione, who had placed her head down on her potions homework.

"Hermione?"

"I heard you Harry." She picked her head up off of the table, a backwards paragraph of her homework printed on the left side of her face.

"Come on, we're going to go talk to Ron right now." Hermione stood up out of her seat, tired and angry that she hadn't finshed her home work.

"So I can apologize? I don't think so, I didn't do anything wrong!" Harry burst out as Hermione grabbed him roughly by the hand.

"You're going to talk to Ronald and that's that Harry, now come on!"

Harry winced at the very McGonagall-like order he'd received and allowed Hermione to drag him up to the boys' dorm. "Sorry for disturbing you." He said, sounding like he felt a little bad. Whenever Hermione heard that of tone from Ron or Harry, she could usually see just how horrible they were feeling; It was easy to see how sorry they were, as their eyes always gave away everything they felt. Hermione now heard this tone from Harry and saw how apologetic his eyes were. She began to feel her anger ebb a little.

But not that much.

Hermione burst into the dorm, Harry in tow, and immediately made for Ron's bed. None of the other boys were in the dorm yet, so she didn't hesitate to turn on the lights, and yell at Ron to get up. She pulled the canopy apart and yanked the covers off of Ron's bed.

Ron curled up into a ball as he opened his eyes. "Hermione, what are you-" Then he spotted Harry. "You- get away from my bed! I don't-"

"Not now, Ron!" Hermione yelled, silencing him. She pushed Harry down onto Ron's bed. "Both of you sit up!" They immediately did as they were told.

"Now, Ron. If you had bothered to listen to what Harry had to say, you would have known that it wasn't you Harry was talking about, it was Crookshanks! Harry found a huge scratch on his broom, and was telling Lee and Seamus about it." Ron winced at the McGonagall-like scolding he was getting, avoiding Hermione's flashing eyes.

"And Harry!" She continued, turning her wrath from Ron to Harry. Harry closed his eyes as Hermione held up her hand. "You talked bad about my cat!" She whispered dangerously, jabbing a finger in his face.

"Not only did the both of you do all this," she said, "but with your impulsive thinking and incessant talking, you have prevented me from finishing my homework!" she roared. "Now apologize!" She glared, folding her arms across her chest and waiting.

"I'm- I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Harry." Ron looked like he was going to cry under Hermione's glare.

"I'm sorry I talked bad about Hermione's cat!" Harry shivered.

"Forgive me?" Ron asked desperately.

"Yea!" Harry squeaked. They looked at Hermione, hugging.

"We're friends again!" Ron said, holding on to Harry for dear life.

"Yea, please don't look at us like that anymore!" Harry said fearfully.

Hermione seemed satisfied and turned around. The boys were about to let out a sigh of relief, when Hermione turned quickly back to them, yelling "BOO!"

Ron and Harry screamed.

Hermione smiled to herself as she headed out the door. She could hear Ron and Harry talking as she made her descent down the staircase.

"I'm glad we're friends again, Ron!"

"I'm just glad we're alive!"

End.

Sweatdrop


End file.
